


Just Talk

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: Inside the coin, there had been no sound but his own breathing and voice. The silence was near impossible to handle. It suffocated him.Very late Ruthari week, day two prompt:Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my late day two of Ruthari week. Lol I started writing day one and took it WAY too far. Still not done with it so I guess I'll just be playing catch up for the rest of the week. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy reading this, and yes I wrote this instead of sleeping so it isn't the best.

Runaan gave a silent noise as he resisted the urge to toss and turn on the bed. The warm arms belonging to Ethari were tightly wrapped around him, holding tightly even as Ethari slept. No doubt if Runaan moved Ethari would know and wake. Runaan didn't want that, especially after seeing how dark Ethari's eyes were once they had met again after months apart...

It had only been a few days since Runaan had been freed from the coin, along with Tiadrin and Lain. Tonight was the first night Runaan had been released from the healer's place, the first night in months that he could spend with Ethari. 

And yet... He couldn't sleep. 

He thought once he was in his husband's arms again, he would be dead to the world. Happy, and comfortable. But here he was, wide awake and uncomfortable even. 

...It was too quiet... 

Inside the coin, there had been no sound but his own breathing and voice. The silence was near impossible to handle. It suffocated him.

He moved a little bit, a test to see how much movement Runaan could spare before Ethari woke. It seemed not much, as Ethari suddenly stirred with a soft hum. 

"Ru?" The craftsmith asked slowly, clearly tired still. 

Runaan froze, then tentatively asked "...Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Runaan hesitated in answering, unsure if he wanted to admit it. He felt a hand gently slide up his shoulder, then tangle itself into his hair and almost pet with how it carefully massaged Runaan's scalp. The action helped Runaan settle enough and, though still reluctant, he asked carefully "Can you talk?"

There was a pause. The massaging stopped momentarily. Ethari's concerned voice, less asleep now, filled Runaan's ear. "Talk?"

"About anything." Runaan clarified, almost desperately once he realised Ethari's hesitance "Just... Talk."

There was another moment of silence, until Ethari finally hummed, then murmured out a "Very well.. Perhaps I can tell you about my current project." 

Runaan nodded quickly, then settled as the craftsmith began going on about a commission he was doing for a young trainee. The massage began once again as well, allowing Runaan's anxiety to ease further. 

In the end, Runaan fell asleep to Ethari's talking, with his head resting on Ethari's chest. Though Ethari noticed Runaan falling asleep, he continued for about an hour afterward, making sure Runaan wasn't going to wake up again until the morning. 

Finally, with a sigh but a smile, Ethari wrapped his arms around Runaan once again and fell asleep as well.


End file.
